100 Ways To Say I Love You
by Sailor Starlight Girl
Summary: One hundred ways to say I love you, how do you even start? [Individual response to 100 Royai drabble challenge].
1. Black Out

**Title: **100 Ways To Say I Love You.

**Author: **Sailor Starlight Girl.

**Genre:** Romance.

**Rating:** K to T.

---

**Summery:** One hundred ways to say I love you, how do you even start? Individual response to 100 Royai drabble challenge.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned FullMetal Alchemist, Roy and Riza would be 'making out' in every panel of the Manga.

**Word Count: **130.

---

**Black Out:**

They come together underneath the continuous flickering light in his office. Both faces are soon darkened by the final breath of the light as it goes out. Darkness. They're both surrounded in it, alone. She won't admit she's afraid of him leaving her alone in the darkness and he won't deny the hidden urge to find her; to feel for her and take advantage of this cold and gloomy night. When they connect, he softly takes her hands in his own and pulls her close. He feels stupid for letting himself do this, but he kisses her. A soft and guiltless kiss, he is even more shocked when she kisses back. He believes that the apocalypse has come whilst she believes she loves him with everything she was. And more.

---

_Please Read and Review if you want to see more Royai drabbles. Thank you!_

Sailor Starlight Girl.


	2. Roses

**Roses:**

Sometimes she likes to believe that roses mean something, especially the ones placed upon her desk that morning. No one in the office had any idea where they had come from; they just supposed that Riza Hawkeye had a 'secret admirer'. But it was quite obvious to who they were from, she knew that he would be the one who had sent them. Three _red_ roses. There had to be a meaning to this, there had to be a meaning for everything. Once, she had read about roses and the meanings of the colours. Yellow was meant for friendship, White was purity and Red… Red had meant _love_. She bites her lower lip in nervousness as it then dawns on her that the number of roses that had been given to her was how long she had worked under him. She remembered.

---

_I would like to take the chance to thank my reviewers. Thanks so much and keep on reviewing! Please and thank you!_

Sailor Starlight Girl.


	3. Pen

**Pen:**

He taps his pen upon the oak desk in front of him. He is irritated and surrounded with boredom. It had been over five hours since he had lost interest in the paperwork in front of him. Instead, however, he had another focus. _Her_. He wanted her attention, though the simplicity of just _asking_ for her attention would be the easy way out, Roy liked to toy with his opponent. _Especially_ when it came to her. But soon realizing that the pen tapping tool wasn't exactly working or irritating her in the least, he decided to tap louder. This would then get a reaction out of her as she glances up from beneath the book she had been buried in. She meets his face like a stop sign. He smirks over at her, glad to _finally_ have her attention, though it didn't seem to cross his mind that he had forgotten what he wanted to ask her.

---

_Again, thank you to all my loyal reviewers. Your comments/criticism mean a lot to me and I really won't be able to get through 100 drabbles without you. Keep reviewing to tell me what you think. Thank you!_

Sailor Starlight Girl.


	4. Children

**Children:**

Children hadn't been one of those things he would ever consider. _Not in a million years_. He knew they would always want something. Whether this be money or gifts, advice or care. It would be said Roy Mustang would _never_ even consider having kids with any woman. Until now. When she had walked into his life that day, everything changed. His personal views and his perspective on life. Sometimes, he would feel his mind drift off his paperwork and onto the more impossibilities such as that having a child with his subordinate. In his daydreams, he would picture a girl and a boy. Though it hadn't been a clear image, their facial features had expressed everything he wanted to feel. He knew that soon enough she would snap him out of this daydream, but it didn't matter. He'd make this dream a reality, somehow.

---

_A little OOC. But what can you do? Yeah, of course I could make it not OOC, but what would be the fun in that? Anywho, I have a idea of where these drabbles are headed, so if you want to see it, please read and review! Thank you!_

Sailor Starlight Girl.


	5. Eyes

**Eyes:**

Her eyes only spoke the truth and his eyes expressed guilt. Hers were amber, a deep red, like rubies. His eyes were dark and mysterious, like that of charcoal. Sometimes he would sneak gazes at her, '_just one quick glance_' he would often tell himself. But he knew, inside that one quick glance would turn into several more awkward glances. The possibility of him getting caught was high, but frankly he didn't care.

She knew he was watching her intently, avoiding his paperwork, yet again. She was not naive to this fact. So, it would be then she would clasp her hands around the silver pistol at her waist and raise it up at him warningly;

"Get back to work, sir."

And this is when he pouts and sulks for the rest of the day in his chair, oblivious to the fact that his eyes just happened to be her weakness.

---

_And there you have it. Royai fluff. Expect more of this kind of thing throughout my drabbles because I'm sure there'll be more. That and there may be some angsty moments here and there, but fluff rules all! So, as usual, please read and review!_

Sailor Starlight Girl.

_PS: I only uploaded this today because Dai wanted me to. So, this is for you, hun. Enjoy!_


	6. Death

**Death:**

The day he would take his final breath, he wanted it to be alone. He wanted it to be long and painful. He wanted to bleed, to hurt, to be punished for all his crimes. It would be raining. The rain would help wash away his final sins. It would help him drown, to help him forget everything. And then he would smile before he died; smile to say thank you. But consciously he knew that it wouldn't happen like that, not with his first lieutenant around anyway. She would take the final bullet for him. She would be the one to suffer the fate he had always dreamed of, it was because he was all she really had left and subconsciously he knew that too.

---

_See, I told you there'll be some Angst sniff. Apparently I write Angst pretty well, well; a few of my friends seem to think so anyway. Like what you see so far? Review and tell me what you think! Any ideas you want to express or suggest for me to write? Submit them! I'll be really happy._

Sailor Starlight Girl.


	7. Pub

**Pub:**

The room usually stunk of the strong scent of burning cigarettes. She hated the smell. It absentmindedly reminded her of a run down, drunken, cheap pub from down the road. She hated that place with a passion; it had been where she drowned her sins in a week before. The place where Roy had seen her at her worst. She hated that place and she swore that she'd never go back but if it wasn't for him, Riza Hawkeye wouldn't be in his warm and comforting embrace right now. The one she longed for; the one she missed. And now that she thought about it, she didn't even remember the stench of smoke as it crept up around her body this time.

---

_Oooh, fluffy/angsty stuff. Never thought these two could be combined into a whole drabble… Interesting, hmm? Love it or hate it, you helped create it! Thanks so much for the heartwarming reviews as well. Please keep them coming in. I love you all._

Sailor Starlight Girl.


	8. Rain

**Rain:**

It looked like it was about to rain walking past the old run down pub. Unexpectedly he had taken her hand in his own as they consciously turned the corner. She had wondered why he wasn't so _drunk_ and he wondered why she hadn't pulled her gun on him already. They had only been about yet another block from her apartment and just being in his company had made her tears fade away. Though, her tears had faded, the effects of the sky hadn't cleared as the clouds gave way and started to rain. _Hard_. Immediately, she had told him to run and without further hesitation or instruction, he did.

Running in the rain wasn't something he had planned. Actually, it was quite the opposite. Now that he thought about it, neither was them sitting on the wet pavement below them was either. You see, being in a hurry and not watching where they were going, Roy had tripped up on a crack in the sidewalk and he had fallen into the blonde lieutenant, all the books and random papers had fallen to the floor in despair. Scrambling around in the rain for papers wasn't easy, especially when there were two saturated bodies getting in the way of the other.

"I'm so _sorry_—"

"Don't worry about it, its fine, sir."

"Just let _me_—"

He was then cut off with a bump of both foreheads which sent both opposing parties falling back down to the drenched sidewalk, clenching their heads.

It would seem that time for stop for a moment, as amber would meet charcoal and the blonde's face began to flush slightly red before beginning what seems to be but a giggling fit. _In the rain_.

He had been taken a back at first at her sudden break of façade but he would just force the thought out of his mind as he too begun laughing.

'It must be the rain,' he thought.

Just the rain…

---

_At first, I originally didn't want to make this very long as drabbles aren't supposed to be long at all, but overall I think I got the result I wanted… Though, just a little secret between you and me… There was a kiss planned but my brain decided against it. But don't worry! If you want Royai kisses, I'll guarantee you one in the near future. So review! Please and thank you!_

Sailor Starlight Girl.


	9. Restaurant

**Restaurant:**

He sat back in his chair, glancing aimlessly around the candlelit room. To think, it would have taken months to book into this _whole_ room he was in, let alone a lot of money. But he had never expected to have one of his subordinates to actually be 'related' to the owner. Benjamin Havoc had been a very close cousin to Jean ever since Jean could ever remember. Its then his eyes gaze towards the door to two figures standing there, he can define the male counterpart as the waiter and the woman as… the girl of his dreams, his subordinate, Riza Hawkeye.

It would be then he would hurriedly stand up and pace toward her chair and open it. "I'm glad you could make it on such short notice." He says with such an informal expression.

She nods in reply and takes the seat with grace, absentmindedly curling the emerald green, lengthy gown underneath her.

And this makes him happy to have the chance to get to know her all over again.

---

_Aww, fluff. Don't deny you don't like fluff 'cause I know you do! That and I know where you live… Okay, well, not really but I wish I did so I could give you guys… Cookies. Yes, cookies. Royai cookies! Don't you feel special? I know I do (but I'm just weird like that). Anyway, review. Please and thank you!_

Sailor Starlight Girl.


	10. Formalities

**Formalities:**

He thinks that just because they talked for six hours straight last night that there isn't any need for formalities when they're alone. Though, he is wrong. The formalities define the relationship between co-workers. How they operate as a team, without the formalities it is casual. The relationship becomes personal. She doesn't want this to happen. This 'attachment' she has towards him. It's strong, unbearable at times and it tears her up inside because she likes something that she cannot have. Last night had been nothing but a mistake, she keeps telling herself, but she knows it's not true. She wishes he'd whisper her name into her ear instead of the cold wind blowing through the window.

---

_Short, sweet and straight to the point. Well I think so anyway. At this time, once again I'd like to thank my fan clu- I mean, my friends and those who have taken time to read my drabbles and rants. You guys mean a lot to me. Besides that, please review to get more lovely Royai._

Sailor Starlight Girl.


	11. Words

**Words:**

They say that words are not needed to express how you feel. But when it comes down to belief, Roy Mustang believes that words are everything and expressions are nothing. Not how he wants to express things. A facial expression cannot explain how naked he'd feel without her by his side. She made him complete. Without her, he was nothing, with her he felt like something. And maybe someday he'll bring up the courage to finally tell her.

---

_I know, I know. It's short. Very short. I'm going to make it up to you though. The next drabble shall be posted immediately after this one. The next one is much longer which shall be good for you guys. More Royai goodness. So please review! It makes me so happy when you do._

_Oh and to answer a question where I get my ideas from: Well, I get them from everything I experience, everything I think of… My muses really. They're really creative, trust me. And no, I don't steal ideas from 'other' people, I think of these on my very own (however, I may use some of these ideas given to me from other people, that's it)._

Sailor Starlight Girl.


	12. Letters

**Letters:**

A small box is kept underneath his bed. The box is full of emotions, desperations and dedications. Inside it there are letters. Letters that are handwritten. Those that are full of hidden desires and meaning, full of intimacy and respect. Something he never thought he could feel for another human being. He flicks through the stray pieces of paper within the black box and remembers the first time he had begun writing to her. It had been during Ishbal rebellion where he had felt so alone and depressed. Usually these would be written over a few shots of Whisky. When he was tipsy, when he had been the most venerable. He had no idea why he had kept these letters after all these years without sending them, maybe he had been scared of what she would say. And then he thinks that maybe someday he'll show her, but until he does, he'll continue writing these letters just because he believes that these letters are the only ones listening.

---

_Ooh. I love these Roy personal drabbles. I love to write them the best, I think. Eh, I probably could relate to him more so than Riza. I'm not sure why though. But I do relate to Riza sometimes... But more Roy, I guess. He's my main muse, either way. Damn, I ramble heaps! Anywho, please read and review. It makes me smile._

Sailor Starlight Girl.


	13. Photograph

**Photograph:**

She watches as grasps the photo frame in his right hand and pulls it close into focus. In his other hand is a half empty bottle of scotch. He lifts the bottle to his lips and drinks hungrily in the darkness that surrounds him. She stands in the doorway of the office, her weight leaning against the wooden frame of the door. This had to be one of his worst days where he'd lock himself away from the world, awaiting when the office would be empty until he would break down in a heaped mess. It breaks her in two to think he has to drown his sorrows in alcohol. This is why she walks over to his desk and places a gentle hand upon his shoulder. And she is not surprised when it shudders at the feeling of her touch.

He glances up at her with a drunken gaze and she looks intently into his eyes. They are bloodshot and venerable. She looks at him with sympathy and love, as she places the same hand upon his. Not for comfort, _no_. But to take away the rusty brown bottle away from his grasp.

"You've had enough," she whispers sternly before confiscating the liquid. He glares at her in protest before his gaze softens as her hand, so warm and assuring meets his face as she brushes away a single tear. "You don't have to do this alone, Colonel."

Her words only partly register into his mind as he stands to face her. His drunkenness is evident as his feet are noticeably wobbly and unstable. His tears were soon to be replaced with a small smirk.

"Do you think he hates me for not being there for him?"

The question didn't strike her as odd. It had been a normalcy for him to ask such a stupid question, knowing that it hadn't been true. She sighs softly before opening her mouth to respond;

"Colonel, I think it's best if I took you home."

And there are no _real_ objections from him as she supports his weight back to his place. When they eventually reach his apartment, it is late and he turns to her with a sorry look in his eyes.

"Don't leave me," he whispers before he lies down upon the couch, the tears abnormally welling up into his darkened eyes, once more. It would be then the blonde lieutenant would shake her head and walk into his room and tear the blankets off his bed before making her way back into the lounge room and toss the blankets at him almost carelessly as she whispers;

"Goodnight Colonel Roy Mustang."

---

_This drabble would have to be up there with all my 'other' favourite ones. I like to somewhat 'exploit' that venerability that I know Roy has hidden inside. It really does add to the whole Royai connection thing. He really does confide in Riza, well, what I think anyway. They spend a lot of time together, don't you think? Anywho, thanks again to all my reviewers! And keep on reviewing!_

Sailor Starlight Girl.


	14. Breakfast

**Breakfast:**

In the morning he awakes to find the sunlight beaming into his dark irises. His head throbs like hell as he raises a hand to his eyes to rub them. Its then he tries to recall what had happened the previous night. He realizes that he doesn't remember much of yesterdays happenings though his mind then drifted upon a particular name. _Riza_.

He sits up from the couch immediately, the blankets dropping to the floor carelessly as he did so. The room had been empty and he wonders why the air smells so much like bacon and eggs or could it just be his imagination?

"Good morning, Colonel," an all too familiar voice calls, from inside the Mustang kitchen. Her voice is abnormally cheery, like that of a blue bird. He wished she would have sounded like the throbbing in his head.

"Ri-Riza?" he finally moans out groggily, his head soon to crash back down upon the cushion beneath him. "What are you," he pauses for a moment, trying to choose out the appropriate words, "what are you doing here, _lieutenant_?"

He chooses to use formalities because he thinks he could have added power over her, though he suddenly regrets it when he glances at the time. "0900 hours!"

It's only then she walks into the room gracefully, with a cup of hot espresso in hand. "Yes sir, you were supposed to be in work over two hours ago but second lieutenant Jean Havoc said he'll have everything covered until you can make it to the office. Late."

He hears the bluntness in her voice but chooses to ignore it. "Late?" He asks, sitting up and taking the cup of coffee in hand before sipping at it hungrily.

"Yes, sir," the blonde lieutenant immediately answers, "He expects you in an hour as Fuhrer Bradley wants to see you in his office a few minutes after that."

The groan in his voice is evident, as he opens his mouth to protest or that is what she thinks anyway. But she is wrong.

"Why did you stay last night, Hawkeye?"

A long pause that had made her think. Why did she stay, really? Was it just because she had been worried about his predisposition or had it been something more? No, she couldn't let it get that far—

But she had and she didn't know why she hadn't regretted it.

"Your breakfast is on the table, Colonel."

She had replied coolly before heading to the front door and opening it. "Don't be late."

And when she leaves, he sinks back down on the couch and wonders why she hadn't answered his question.

---

_Just as long as the previous chapter, err, drabble, maybe a bit longer? I'm not sure. I can't even be bothered with word count. Anyway, a (special) friend of mine has nagged me for the next drabble, so here it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And will hopefully Read and Review!_

Sailor Starlight Girl.

_PS: The next update will probably be uploaded in a few days. I've got a few finals to get through and then I could probably get back to what I love most. Writing for you guys. Lots of love!_


	15. Last Dance

**Last Dance:**

It had been such a lovely evening at Central headquarters. She couldn't help but wonder over to the window and look up into the sky, blanketed with stars and a single full moon. It was a beautiful sight. A sigh soon escaped her parted lips as she pressed her cheek against the cool glass.

And she had wished she could join all the lovers outside. So _perfect_ they had looked hand in hand. The women wore kimonos of different sizes and colours whilst the men either wore their military uniforms or a formal suit.

Then she remembers she has work to catch up on.

A shattering thought as she paces towards her desk.

Even _Roy Mustang_ had escaped paperwork tonight. Well, under orders by Fuhrer King Bradley himself, anyway. Basically all 'high ranking' military officers had gotten away with not doing paperwork tonight.

Bradley had also invited her to take the night off as well, but she had gracefully offered to take the night shift.

And she knew why she did.

_Him_.

It had been _his_ fault, no, not his fault entirely, no. It had been hers.

Just _because_ she couldn't stand picturing him with someone else—

That was the reason.

This is when she clenches the pen in her hand, almost snapping it into pieces. She knew she shouldn't— And she couldn't—

And this is when she tosses the pen to the other side of the room in disgust and self loathing as she soon buries her head in her arms in frustration. Hurt.

And she doesn't realize that he had already walked into the room, to be exact, he is standing in front of her desk, a smirk upon his moonlit features as he whispers smugly;

"Be careful, lieutenant, the pen has feelings too."

He places the now broken pen gently upon her desk. Her face rises up with his words. On short notice she isn't able to completely regain her composure, but she stands normally and salutes. Oblivious to the single tear sneaking out the corner of an eye--

"Colonel, sir-"

And he voice cracks as she watches as his smile fades into a worried expression as he makes his way around her desk. Both figures are now inches away from the other when he makes a realization.

"You've been crying," he whispers softly to her. Truthfully, he had never seen her cry before. He then raises up his index finger and brushes the tear away, "What happened?"

"Sir," she begins as he draws his finger back, "nothing happened."

He gives her an 'I-don't-believe-that-for-a-second' look but he decides he should let it go in case she pulls a gun or something on him. So he does.

It's only then she asks, "Why are you here, Colonel?"

"I-uh," he pauses before giving her a stupid grin, "I couldn't forget the most important woman in my life, now could I?"

And her amber eyes widened in question as she whispers, "What do you mean?"

"_Riza_…" His eyes are fixated upon his female lieutenant as he bows down slightly and raises out a single out for her, "I saved you the last dance."

He could swear he could see her face turn slightly red as she takes his hand in her own. Without realizing before it was too late, he had pulled her into him. Her head now resting peacefully against his chest;

"What about the pen, sir?"

He manages a silent grin at this as the embrace becomes more intimate as he places a hand upon her head, threading his fingers through her loosened locks. He smiles as he watches as she closes her eyes;

"We'll worry about it tomorrow."

---

_Okay, I'm sorry about not uploading this chapter sooner, but I have my finals due next week and everything is messed up, so probably on the first week of the holidays I may upload more (so please be patient!). Please Read and Review! Thank you!_

Sailor Starlight Girl.


	16. Perfection

**Perfection:**

She feels like a princess at this moment as she rests her head in his arms. They sway softly to the imaginary beat as the silence brings her comfort and reassurance. It feels as though nothing can tear them apart. But it's then a ray of light beams through the opened door as Havoc steps inside. Both figures, once together were then apart. Inches, like before. Jean doesn't say anything nor does he switch on the light. His face, through the shadows appeared to have a smile as he turns and closes the door. It's then Roy turns to Riza and gives her a trademark smirk.

"Think he knows, lieutenant?"

And this is where she leans into him once more and smiles. It is not false or fake or even _pretend_. It's real. Just like this moment is. It's then the blonde subordinate raises her arms around his neck and glances into his eyes;

"If he doesn't, then he must be as crazy as we are, sir."

"Not as crazy as I am about you."

She raises her eyebrows at his comment as he twirls her around the room with ease. Soon enough, both bodies meet up again, closer than before as she asks;

"So, how many times have you used that line before?"

"Hmm… Maybe once or twice, but you'd have to be my favourite."

"Why is that, sir?"

He pauses for a moment before pressing his forehead against hers gently, both pairs of eyes connecting as he absentmindedly brushes a stray strand of blonde locks from her elegant face. He never knew she could ever look this beautiful.

"Because I never thought I could find everything."

And there is no more need for words as he tilts his head to the side and leans into her. Their lips touch in surrender. They kiss.

For everything they believe in, for every moment they've missed. For all the tears he has cried, for all the regret she's held inside. For all the hearts he's broken, for all the times she had felt insecure. For all the times she wouldn't let him in, for all the times he's tried to get her to understand.

Just one more moment for perfection…

---

_You'll never understand how much I enjoyed writing this chapter. Fluff is my forte, for sure. And I really do hope you enjoyed this because Royai fluff is hard to write… Well, perfect Royai fluff is hard, anyway. I just hope I wrote it good enough as I've been pretty stressed lately because all my work is due in tomorrow, so it's like: stress, stress, stress! Anyway, please be kind and review. You'll be glad you did. _

Sailor Starlight Girl.


	17. Complications

**Complications:**

For once, she could not describe their relationship with herself. One minute they had been formal, the next his lips were upon hers in anticipation. Have they forgotten the laws of the Military last night? Well, of course they had, though temptation had gotten the better of them and… and…

She glanced up at the clock and sighed. He would be here any minute, her brain processed. It's then she promises herself to stay composed and not act naively in front of him. She knew what he was like anyway, or had he changed?

The doorbell rings and she knows who it is.

Mentally she scolds herself for making herself look relatively "nice" for the Colonel. Even though he probably wouldn't _notice_—

"Who is it?" she calls, almost hoarsely before taking in door knob in her palm and twisting it around to open it. To her amazement, he is standing there, in a suit—

No not a military suit but a real suit, a dinner suit.

"Si—"

The words can hardly make themselves out as he strides into the room, almost _ignoring_ the dumbfounded expression upon her face.

"I'm serious," he begins before sitting upon her two-seater leather couch, "about us."

He places his boots upon her coffee table as she raises her eyebrows at him. "Sir—" She tries to say warningly as the words are cut off by the 'Colonel' himself.

"Please call me, Roy." He responds with a small smile, "We're out of work now."

"Roy," she almost mimics, but almost annoyed watching his feet lying upon her newly polished coffee table. "Could you please take your feet off the coffee table?"

He almost slides his feet off her table with ease, his face plastered with a smirk.

"Roy, you know we can't."

Her reply is almost cold and uncomfortable, as she crosses her arms. He stands and walks over to her body with ease. The smirk still apparent upon the features she has grown attached to throughout the years being by his side.

"You act like you don't feel it," he says cautiously, gently prying her arms from their uncomfortable position, pressing them to his waist without hesitation. "We danced, we kissed. There's something there, Riza. I want to-"

"Roy," she whispers, the tears threatening to fall, "This is your career we're talking about here. If I remember rightly, but last night second lieutenant Jean Havoc caught us dancing. What do you think that will do for _your_ career, and mine if that information--"

"Gets out?" He finishes her question with a firmer clasp upon her waist. "I know, I know. But my feelings, _everything_ I feel for you is worth risking my place as Fuhrer—"

"Don't be stupid, Roy," he simplistic reply was as she continued slowly, "I know what your risking for me, and really, it's not worth throwing away your career for."

Roy purses his lips together for a moment, mentally stepping outside his not so perfect world for a moment. He knew she had been right, however, there was one factor that still stood: he loved her. No, he was _very _fond of his lieutenant. And just pushing her into something that she didn't want—

"Your right," he admits suddenly before withdrawing from the feminine figure. "If I can't have you now," he frowns before continuing softly, "I'll put in my resignation Monday."

Her gasp is obvious, her expression momentarily is of pure shock and horror, however, this expression doesn't last long as she straightens up and does the inevitable. She slaps him.

For all the times he's made naïve decisions, for all the risks he's taken, for the times she's seen him with a half empty bottle of alcohol in hand, for all the times he's procrastinated, for all the times she couldn't say she loved him.

And he just stands there. Shocked and bewildered at his lieutenant's sudden actions. She barely chokes out a 'sorry' before she tries to aid him and his swollen cheek.

"Don't." He whispers, the tone evident in his voice makes her retract her hand. "I should go."

"Roy…" she murmurs softly, unable to say anything more.

He turns to look at her one last time before wondering over towards the front door. The pain in his eyes almost kills her when he finally shuts the door.

And she realizes that she has made the biggest mistake in the world by letting him go.

---

**Note: **And I never said that this ride would be an easy one for the two 'secret' lovers. However, this plot shall thicken for times to come. I have plans for these drabbles to intertwine with one another into a (complete) story, or here's hoping they will anyway. Please find it in your hearts to **Read** and **Review**! It's very appreciative. Thanks heaps.

Sailor Starlight Girl.


	18. Mistake

**Mistake:**

He hadn't realized how angry he had gotten when he had found his arms wrapped around another blonde at the local bar in down town Amestris. Pain and anguish filled his soul as his lips engulfed hers in a flame built sin. The walls had since crashed down around them as his co-workers looked on in uncertainty and despair.

They had all noticed something different about the Colonel these past couple of days. For one, he would come to work with a massive hangover from a wild night and would often sneak out of work, ignoring the mass amount of paperwork ever so quickly piling up on his desk. Hawkeye had changed as well. She had become less strict and more withdrawn towards her superior officer and his subordinates.

Now that they all thought about it, she would often ignore signs that Roy would 'slack off'. Not to mention that they rarely ever saw her even pull out her silver pistol anymore which had resulted in a dramatic change in the atmosphere in the con joined office.

Jean Havoc stared enviously at the womanizer of Central. He could not believe his luck! Again he had lost yet another woman to that… _user_ and these snatchings were getting worse with each passing day. Something just had to be done. But what could be done? Roy Mustang was the sly womanizer that could easily get what he wants just by the snap of his fingers. It wasn't fair… If only knew why he was doing this (whatever _this_ was) then he could somehow stop it or at least find a solution for it, anyway.

Roy looked at the woman flirtatiously, up and down as he kissed her again. She looked every ounce like Riza Hawkeye. This is when he took his shot glass furiously and smashed it on the coffee table before him.

"Sorry but I have to go."

And with those words he left to storm off into the loneliness of the night.

---

**Note: **Okay, just a little too soon to upload another chapter but I _couldn't_ resist. I mean, with all these lovely, heartwarming reviews you guys have sent me I've decided to give you guys a small Royai treat. Actually, now that I think about it, I think my muse has returned for these drabbles so after exams are done, expect more updates (I hope!). Anywho, you know the drill, please** Read** and **Review**… at least if it isn't for me, for Riza and Roy's relationship? Thanks bunches!

Sailor Starlight Girl.


	19. Jealousy

**Jealousy:**

Never in her wildest dreams had she ever experienced the concept of jealousy. Then again, she never expected to be walking past at that exact moment to see him with _her_. It had originally been an accident. She had just been strolling past with Black Hayate at her heels. She didn't mean for her eyes to wonder into the misty bar and she certainly didn't mean for her eyes to capture a glimpse of his military figure pressed against _hers_. Whilst she was at it, she didn't mean to feel that dreaded sinking feeling that resided in the depths of her stomach when she saw _them_ together. It was that moment where she admitted to herself that she was foolish and naïve. How could she ever believe that someone with such a reputation as his would ever change for someone like her? This is when she realizes that Roy Mustang will always be full of false hopes and promises. And Riza Hawkeye will always be fine with that, even when her heart has been shattered into a million pieces.

---

**Note: **I personally would like to apologize for the lack of updates that should be coming from me. Lately a lot of things have happened in my life which has rendered me busy and just _hopeless_ of updating and writing drabbles at all. This drabble alone took me around a month to write. Pathetic, right? Yeah, I know but lately I've been feeling really fiddly and just having that need to have everything written 'perfectly'. Even so, I'm not even sure if this chapter is up to standards, but eh. Anyway, please continue to send in all your love and support via **reviews**. It means a lot to me. Thank you.


End file.
